bursztynowe_szlakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
3. Smocza wojna - historia od 520 r. do dziś.
Historia poniżej opisana rozpoczyna się od momentu zakończenia fabularnej działalności modułu Bursztynowe Szlaki tj 521/522 R.O.P. W Jak doszło do tego, jak Bursztynowe Szlaki wyglądają dziś, przedstawia niniejsza historia. *Przewracasz kolejne strony grubego pergaminu zakurzonej księgi. Zauważasz, że nie jest kompletna, w wielu jej miejscach brakuje wyrwanych stron, a część z tych, które pozostało wyblakło i jest kompletnie nieczytelnych. Pismo w kolejnych rozdziałach nie jest tym samym, zatem – jak łatwo się domyśleć – kroniki miały wielu autorów, a Lokis, któremu przypisywano autorstwo, był prawdopodobnie jednym z wielu kronikarzy. Imion pozostałych jak dotąd nie znamy.* O Czwartej Drodze i o Smoczej Wojnie 522-525. Rok wprzódy bursztyn morze przestało rodzić. Zły i znamienny to omen był. Rodzanice Nyjańskie wieszczyły śmierć, a i wojnę w swych marach dostrzegły. Z każdym tygodniem niepokojące wiadomości z południa i zachodu spływały do księcia. Złe podszepty i knowania kleru, zakonu, chciwych wielmożów i łasych na przywileje pochlebców. Wojna zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, a księstwo słabe i wewnętrznie rozdarte konfliktami o ostatnie dostawy drogocennego kruszcu, o rosnące podatki, o nieurodzaj, o znikające nocą dzieci… Książę Semko IX był ówczas niedoświadczony. To za jego panowania Gildia Wytwórców Gwoździ zyskała krocie za ich dostarczanie na potrzeby budowy mostów, a Gidlia Piekarzy powiesiła szambelana za oszczerstwa co do jakości chleba w Nyji. To przez niego Arkona jęła się buntować i hardo stawiać warunki handlowe. „Obyś żył w ciekawych czasach” mawiał mi ongiś mój pradziad… Od niego dowiedziałem się o Czwartej Drodze… najmniej znanej nam części historii Bursztynowych Szlaków. Wielkie burze nawiedzały szlaki naszej ziemi. Perun gniewał się… hm.. a może ostrzegał przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem, któż to wie? Otwartych zostało tym razem co najmniej kilka portali – kilka, o których wiemy na pewno. Pierwszy Portal – koło Arkony, niewielkiej wioski, którą pewnie znasz. W portalu pojawiła się długoucha i szczupła, wręcz wychudzona postać. Był to… elf! Dla ludzi był to szok. Krasnoludy przeszły nad tym do porządku dziennego – ich przodkowie opowiadali im o tej rasie z ich Starego Świata… Jednak to nie wszystko. Podczas trzech pozostałych otwartych dróg, portal zamykał się po pierwszym przekroczeniu przezeń kogokolwiek. Portal Arkoński pozostał aktywny. Zrazu z rzadka przechodziły przez niego kolejne elfy, później ludzie, każdy z nich inny, opowiadający o cudach, innych bogach, innych światach, innym życiu… Pojawiły się i inne rasy: niziołki, które czasem się zwały halflingami albo jeszcze bardziej wymyślnymi nazwami. Elfy o barwie skóry złotej, oliwkowej, a nawet czarnej niczym heban. W Arkonie zapanował zrazu chaos, każda z ras chciała mieć swoich przedstawicieli w Radzie. Każdy miał swój interes. I znów pojawiły się spiski, knowania. Co gorsze Drugi Portal Czwartej Drogi otworzył się w samym środku Warowni Janusa. Z tym, że przelazł przezeń smoczy pomiot wszelkiej maści, ze żmijami na czele – sługusami smoków. Warownia upadła szybko po krwawej rzezi. Tam wylęgała się wojna. Szczerbiec warownię nazwano i próbowano wiele razy odbijać, każda próba spełzała jednakże na niczym. Trzeci Portal z pewnością gdzieś jest do tej pory na pustyni – z niego przelała się się dziwna rasa Fomorian, o której za wiele nie wiemy. Fomorianie z wyglądu niczym mrówki i tak samo jak te podziemne stworzonka pod ziemią drążą swe rozległe korytarze. Jako jedyni nie opowiedzieli się po żadnej ze stron, i zarówno smoki, jak i ludzie do nich się nie zbliżają… w końcu kto chciałby przejąć nieurodzajną pustynię. Ponoć otworzyło się wówczas więcej portali, ale gdzie? Krwawy to obraz 522 roku. To czasy zarówno wielkich bohaterów, potężnych magów przybyłych przez Portal Arkoński, czasy walki magii i miecza. Na traktach ścierały się wielokrotnie ogromne siły smoczego pomiotu ze zjednoczonym sojuszem ludzi i Przybyszy zza Portalu. Wiele imion bohaterów zatarło się w naszej pamięci. Wiele pozostało jedynie w legendach i pieśniach bardów. Mogą zarówno prawdą, jak i kłamstwem być. Na jesień 522 roku od Przejścia siły Semka z dwóch stron przez smoczy pomiot zaatakowane zostały. Z południa główne natarcie i z zachodu zbierała się nawała Neurów. Wszystkie znaki na ziemi i niebie doprowadziły do ostatecznej konfrontacji. Bitwa pod Arkoną Na Peruna… straszna to bitwa w dziejach Semkowego Plemienia. Spisałem naprędce com usłyszał od naocznego świadka: “Jo żech był i widziołech! Wszestek Panie! Kaj tam z południa smoki ze swom armiją przyciekły pod las to my siem zebrały wszystkie. Toć mówię,że wszystkie i rycerze z Nyji, i Zakonnicy Płomienia, i Kapłani Peruna, i te łobce arkońskie wystawiły ochotników mój Panie! Z Perudy kurdup… ep.. krasnoludy przylazły! Łoj jak łone machały toporami i młotami! Łoj jak machały! I te…. i Czorne Jaskółki ze sześciuset chłopa przybyli! I Pogranicznicy! I ostrouche! I magi! Oj było nas tam wiela! I chopy nosze z cepami i kosami! Ah! I sam Semko nasz z Krukiem z jazdą swom był! Na smoków nas wiela nie było! Ja samiuśki jeden musiałbym ze stu uciukać, co by dać im syćkim radę! Baby nawet były zbrojne Panie! Jak tamci srunęli! Oj dykło i durdło, ażem usza zawierać musiał! Wiedzielim, że padniem, bo księciu cosik tam pedoł, że nimo nadziei i takie tam. Takem ciął i szlachtoł ino jucha ciurkiem leciała. Te arkońskie łochotniki… hoho panie! Jak łoni orężem machali! Jak oni machali! A jak padali… eh… jak ta pszenica co jom na lato zeciął. Ziemia tą juchą i nasą i ichnią nasiąkła. A smród taki, że nie wiem co! Surmy wyły, bębny biły. A z zachodu do smoków szły jeszcze Neury! Cosik i tak późno… Ale… jak już ich chorągwie widzielim Semko zawył na środku bitwy, wściekły jak byk, któregom od jałówki odganiał kiedysi. Się jednak przyjrzałem! Z Neurami siakaś nasza rodzanica na biało biegała, cosik tam machała rękami, cosik tam łysło i ten jeden z tych czornych Neurów w złotej koronie zmienił się w smoka i uleciał do góry! Ha! A te hebanowe Neury jak nie w niego z tych swoich łuków! Prach! Trach! A jak ten smok ogon podkulił! Oj Panie! Jakbyś usłyszał te Neury! Oj Panie! Jakbyś zobaczył jak runęły na smoki! I jak klęły! Nawet łork tak nie potrafi! Siakem z tymi czornymi zaczęliśmy siekać te żmije, te gady! Te Neury bitne chojraki! Padały jeden po drugim, a żaden o krok się nie cofał. I do przodu! I do przodu! Tak smokom właśnie bobu zadalim! Tak właśnie! Na wieczór jak zobaczyłem tych zmarłych tom się za łeb złapał. Z tych Neurów to żywych ze stu pewnie zostało! Panie… ze stu jeno! A było ich… e… a było ich wielu! Jo żech słyszał później, jakoby ich siakiś smok w pole wywiódł i że to niby ich łojciec czy cuś i łoni nie chcieli, że im kazali czy cuś. My chopy ze wsi wrócilim do chat, nasz księciu ledwo żyw, ale pociekł z tymi co przeżyli w pogoń, niewielu ich było, ale cosik Joskółek z nim wiela polazło, a wrócić wróciło niewielu z tej całej pogoni! A skarby jakie Panie przywieźli! …” Za niedobitkami po bitwie pod Arkoną Semko IX uganiał się ze 3 lata jeszcze, odnosząc liczne zwycięstwa i kilka pomniejszych porażek. Na szlakach znajdziesz jeszcze upiorne ślady po tej wojnie: nawiedzone place bitew, po środku kniei zapomniane kurhany w boju zmarłych towarzyszy, ruiny szybko wznoszonych i upadających fortów. Bursztynowy Wiek. 525 r. O.P. 525 rok. Dowbor z Pytlików Nyjskich, jego imię i ród odnotowaliśmy specjalnie, na jednej ze wschodnich plaż znalazł ziarno bursztynu. Morze znów porodziło Bursztyn! Świat się zmienił. Smoki i ich sługi odeszły daleko na południe za Pustynie Nechen i słuch po nich zaginął. Zdziesiątkowane Neury (choć bardziej słusznym stwierdzeniem byłoby użyć tutaj liczby tysiąc) odpłynęły na Zachód, pojawiając się na szlakach z rzadka i w sobie tylko wiadomym celach. Ciche, oszukane, bardzo nieufne dzieci Chorsa, Dzieci Nocy. Powiadają, że jeśli zdobędziesz zaufanie Neura to tak jakby Ci się udało złapać światło księżyca. Świat pobłogosławiła Mokusza, jej kult wzbudzał z roku na rok coraz większy szacunek. Gusła wieszczyc, przepowiednie rodzanic, przede wszystkim pośród biedoty i chłopstwa zasiane, rodziły plon w postaci zastępów wiernych i bogobojnych wyznawców. Czwarta Droga wciąż jest aktywna i niebezpieczna. Portale nadal pojawiają się i znikają niespodziewanie. Dlatego Szlaki mimo nieobecności smoków są nadal niebezpieczne. Patrole rycerzy, Zakonników i Pograniczników stale przemierzają trakty, lasy i granice księstwa oczyszczając je z band zbójcerzy, wynaturzeń czy innych stworów pojawiających się przez wciąż aktywną Czwartą Drogę. Rozwój i bogactwo rodzi chciwość, zawiść i nienawiść. Skarby miast łączyć – dzielą. Pojawiają się nowe nacje, nowe wsie i nowe miasta, strzegące swych skarbów i walczące w mniej lub bardziej cywilizowany sposób o wpływy handlowe i polityczne. Bursztyn, złoto i zaginione w zawierusze wojennej skarby przechodzą z rąk do rąk nieprzebranym dotąd strumieniem. 551 – 581 R.O.P. Semko IX zmarł około 551 roku na jednej ze swoich wojennych wypraw, kurhan z jego prochami znajdziesz głęboko w Lesie Głomacz pośród dziesiątek innych pomniejszych kurhanów, na których nocami niekiedy błądzą dusze wojów. Semko IX pozostawił po sobie liczne potomstwo czyli cztery córki (Aniela, Sławoja, Grechuta i Lamia) oraz syna Semka X. Władanie Semka X wszystkie kroniki pomijają milczeniem z bliżej nieznanej przyczyny. Ponoć był to niezdara, fajtłapa i nie lada bigot, uwielbiający uczty, hulanki i swawole. Fakt faktem, jego jedyny syn z prawego łoża (legenda mówi, że z tego lewego narodziło się co najmniej czterdzieścioro dzieci) wstydząc się czynów ojca przybrał imię Perunsława i uczynił wszystko, aby złe wrażenie po władztwie ojca zatrzeć. To za jego panowania rozbudowa Nyji nabrała niespotykanego do tej pory tempa, rozliczne ekipy krasnoludzkich inżynierów z Perudy za niebotyczne ilości bursztynu, złota, drogocennych kruszców, metali szlachetnych budowały kolejne umocnienia i budynki, które nadały majestatu panowaniu Perunsława. Handel i rozwój gospodarczy kwitł dzięki sprzyjającym edyktom wydawanym przez księcia, do miasta ściągały kolejne rzesze ludzi żądnych władzy, bursztynu i złota. W mieście jednakże do tej pory panuje niemal odwieczny i archaiczny zakaz osiedlania się obcym. Jedynie kilka rodzin otrzymało specjalne przywileje, dzięki którym do dziś cieszą się niesłabnącą sławaą z pokolenia na pokolenie walcząc o ich utrzymanie. Niektóre z nich to: elfy wysokiego rodu Anarien, zawiadujących dalekomorską flotą handlową. Po imieniu pierwszej elfki tego rodu, każdy potomek za nazwisko na jej cześć miast tradycyjnego przydomku przyjmuje jej imię, sławni admirałowie największych fregat Orzeł i Szybująca Rybitwa to odpowiednio: Iwar Anarien i Re-ai-dur Anarien. Domy rodu Anarien znajdują się w Dzielnicy Portowej, na pierwszy rzut oka je rozpoznasz. Pozostałe rodziny, którum zezwolono się osiedlić w Nyji to niziołki zarządzające Gildią Handlową Gruber i Synowie, karczmarz krasnolud Jaro Bekowręk, w którego łapach od pokoleń jest ponoć najlepsza karczma na szlakach o wdzięcznej nazwie “Suto i Pysznie”, Spycimir, elfi traper handlujący skórami, porożami, łukami, którego rzadko zastasz w jego przybytku, gdyż jest on także Łowczym (*dopisane na marginesie niewprawioną w pisaniu ręką* znaczy się organizuje dla księcia łowy jeno, to naprawdę nic wielkiego). Faktoria Spycimira prowadzona jest przez jego uroczą żonę Dobrosławę. Kuźnie dobrotliwego półorka Szymka i krasnoluda raptusa Gniewomira, od lat ze sobą rywalizują i próbują nawzajem się prześcignąć w swym kunszcie. *Znów dopisane* Każdy Nyjski chłopiec wie, że snadniejsze zbroje wychodzą Gniewkowi, a bronie, szczególnie te słynne dwuręczne topory i miecze Szymkowi. Stolnik książęcy, o zgrozo, to także elf, Odolan, zniewieściały do granic możliwości! Tam do kata! Takich winno się wieszać w Nyji na środku rynku w biały dzień! Ale to do kroćset nie koniec! Jest tam takich rodzin jeszcze kilka, ale kto by inkaust na nich tracić chciał! Perunsław zajęty sprawami księstwa żywo interesował się także nauką i magią, na które suto łożył z księskiego skarbca, nie szczędząc nikomu – co nagminnie próbowali wykorzystywać także i oszuści wszelkiej maści. Uważaj tedy do kogo udajesz się po nauki, bo wielkie może być twoje zaskoczenie gdy zaczniesz uczyć się dub smalonych i kijem na wodzie pisanych teorii wszelakich. Perunsław potomstwo miał męskie, sukcesji jednakże po sobie nie przekazał nikomu, co było największą jego tragedią, jak się okazało, nie tylko dla niego. Bezkrólewie. Wojna Domowa 581-584 Pod koniec niemalże trzydziestoletniego panowania Perunsława coraz większe znaczenie nabrały rody możnowładców, skoligacone po krwi córek Semka IX. Owe rody: Myszkoworów, Kłębów, Soligów, Jagiewiłłów domagały się coraz większych przywilejów, na ziemie nadane im we władztwo nakładać zaczęli gargantuiczne podatki, ciemiężące chłopstwo i potęgujące niechęć chłopów do możnych. Do tego rody Mszczujów, Zasierdków, Dowęgów z Nyji, Plasków, Kędziorów z Arkony, Goplanów, Sępkomirów z Czerdychowa, Janusów ze Szczerbca… i kilka jeszcze innych pomniejszych. Konflikt narastał, a każda swara mogła przerodzić się w otwartą wojenkę. Na beczkę z prochem wystarczyłaby jedna iskra. A iskier nie brakło. Perunsław zatruty! Ponoć winem z Arkony, albo miodem z Czerdychowa, albo i kumysem z Dolin, albo przez któregoś z możnych, albo przez któregoś z synów. Czort wie. Podejrzanych nie brakowało, a na tron w Nyji chętnych pod dostatkiem. W ten kocioł cały wmieszany kler, zakon i książęca gwardia. Każdy zapragnął uszczknąć coś z pańskiego stołu. Fortuny rosły i równie szybko upadały. Wojna miała charakter podjazdowy, szereg mniejszych potyczek i kilka bitewek, które bardziej były dla pokazu siły i mocy. Grabieży, gwałtów, podpaleń domów, magazynów w Arkonie, Nyji sporo, dlatego chłopstwo nienawidzi coraz bardziej możnych, których utożsamia z wyzyskiem i pożogą. Do dziś pamiętliwe rody jeszcze między sobą od czasu do czasu walczą, mniej lub bardziej otwarcie dążąc do konfrontacji. Wiadomo jednako, że ten kto otrzyma wsparcie Zakonu i kleru posiądzie tron. Nie był to dobry czas na wystawianie na próbę wiary – próby przekupstw i spiski mocno były piętnowane, a winnych szybko i bezwzględnie likwidowano w pokazowych egzekucjach lub zwyczajnie na najbliższym drzewie. Tysiące dusz tak straconych błąkają się po najgłębszych lasach szukając desperacko wybawienia lub zemsty albo też ukrywają się po opuszczonych cmentarzyskach i naprędce usypanych kurhanach, których po wojnie całkiem sporo się namnożyło. Synowie Perunsława skłóceni między sobą: Doman do ognia, by wskoczył za Przyrwą, Dziebun nie cierpi Domana, Przyrwa z kolei Dziebuna szanuje i chołubi, Sławko władzę ma w rzyci i woli czas spędzać z Zakonnikami, Semko Pogrobowiec zbyt młody, żeby cokolwiek zdziałać. Stojan, najstarszy z nich, ze swoimi Drużynnikami, którzy bezgranicznie mu wierni zdołali uzyskać przewagę, dzięki dyskretnemu wsparciu kilku organizacji, mających swój interes, aby to właśnie obrotny i dobrze rokujący młodzian objął schedę po Perunsławie. Zagrożony pryncypat został ostatecznie utrzymany, jednakże raz podważony autorytet władzy odbija się mocną czkawką do dziś. Przyrwa z Domanem zaginęli bez wieści na morzu. Dziebun otrzymał w lenno Uwrast (choć bardziej właściwym byłoby stwierdzenie, iż został on wygnany). O wyspę Stojan w swej łaskawości już się nie dopominał nigdy, przymykając oczy na niepokojące wyskoki brata. Sławko został Zakonnikiem i zmarł bez potomstwa, choć mówi się po kątach o jego bękarcim synu, który jeszcze upomni się o swoje. Z wojny domowej jeden ród urósł w potęgę – Janusowy ze Szczerbca, na jego czele obecnie stoi bezwzględny kniaź Rzezimir. Ponad piętnaście lat Stojan zwany Sprawiedliwym rządził szlakami. W wieku 21 lat ukoronowany w Nyji. Uczta koronacyjna miesiąc trwała. Szereg przywilejów dla Zakonu i Kleru, spowodował wzmocnienie politycznego znaczenia władz duchownych, które coraz więcej miały oczekiwań i zakusów jeśli chodzi o nowe ziemie, daniny i udział w torcie z podatków. Duchowieństwo wymusiło na Stojanie Edykt Czerdychowski, który magom mocno życie uprzyksza po dziś dzień, dając jeno pretekst nadgorliwcom do oskarżania magiją się parających jako smocze wynaturzenia. W 591 zamknięto z tego powodu kilka szkół magii, a i ponoć powieszono i zgwałcono jakieś wiedźmy w Kniei Kruczymór. Ich niedobitki zapowiedziały na Zakonie srogą zemstę. Podręczne kalendarium: * 584 – 599 – Stojan I Sprawiedliwy * 590 – Edykt Czerdychowski * 599 – 625 – Radowit I Rudobrody * 626 – 643 – Stojan II Kulawy, młodszy brat Radowita I * 640 – Rokosz Rzezimirska * 643 – 644 – Domawit I * 645 – czasy obecne – władanie Radowita II Czasy obecne 645 rok od Przejścia. Obecnie na tronie Nyjskim zasiada 17-letni Radowit II. Brat nie tak całkiem dawno zmarłego w sile wieku Domawita I, który jeno trzy miesiące władał szlakami. Syn Stojana Kulawego, który to z kolei od jątrzącej się przez dwa lata rany powstałej na polowaniu w boku zmarł. Żaden medyk wykurować maściami czy najczystszą magią tego świństwa nie potrafił, powiadają, że to przekleństwo jakoweś. Nie dalej jak dwa nowie temu do Nyji zawitał pewien człek, o którym szybko zrobiło się głośno. Zapomniana krew Perunsława, która uśpiona do tej pory czekała tylko chwili odpowiedniej, aby upomnieć się o tron. Młody Radowit II przywitał gościa z należnymi mu honorami, list przyjął, żądania jednako stanowczo odrzucił, na co rozsierdzony rzucił rękawicą mu w twarz i z wściekłością wyszedł rzucając na lewo i prawo dosadne przekleństwa. Wojny z Pólnocą jeszcze nikt się nie spodziewał, a że rzadko tam się kto zapuszczał do tej pory to i nie wiadomo czego się spodziewać. Garlan, bo tak zwie się potomek Dziebuna, udał się ku Świątyni Peruna, gdzie ostawił dziesięć skrzyń szczerego złota w podarunku, czym przychylność i błogosławieństwo na drogę zyskał. Po czym podążył z powrotem na Uwrast, gdzie ponoć knuje spisek paktując nawet z lodowymi olbrzymami. Pff. Bajanie!. Kategoria:Historia świata